All Because of a Text
by iBloo
Summary: A hilariously sweet one shot. : you will fall off your chair laughing, and fangirl over the ending. some implied pairings. I don't own Naruto or it's characters. I own the idea, so don't take it.


**I don't own Naruto or its characters.**

**A/N: This is the first NaruSaku fanfic I have written and it takes place in Shippuuden. It went through editing by my best friend, Marfe. (Her ff account is Yuuki Imai) She has really good stories. If you have time, why don't you go check them out? **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one shot. ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

"They know now"

"_Know what?"_

"That I love you"

;;

Winter approached fast in Konoha and Christmas was nearing. Coming back from a tiring but uneventful mission, Sakura threw a sleepover party at her place with all of her girl friends.

"He kissed you?" Ino squealed excitedly as she jumped on Sakura's huge bed.

"I didn't say that-now get off my bed!" Sakura glared at Ino and tried to stop her from destroying the bed.

"I bet he likes you," Temari said smugly.

"Yeah, I'm so sure he's going to ask you to the Christmas party." Ten-ten added.

"How are you so sure that he likes me?" Sakura asked, raising her brow.

Everyone had a blank expression on their face.

"Sakura, he's liked you since the beginning of time," Ten-ten stated.

"But-still!" Sakura was starting to blush.

"I would bet you a million yen he does." Temari was still being smug.

"Even if you had that much money, I wouldn't take it." Sakura said stubbornly.

"You just won't take it because you know he does!" Ino exclaimed.

The three girls were laughing their heads off. They really liked teasing their pink-haired friend.

The girl who had emeralds for eyes hardened her gaze at them, pouted and crossed her arms.

"Look at her blush!" Temari pointed and they all laughed some more.

"One more, and I'm going to…" The girl threatened.

"Uhm… really though…Sakura-chan, did you really…kiss…Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly.

Sakura lost her top and snapped when she heard that. Three veins popped in her forehead. "Damn it!" She yelled as her expression got dark. "You little bitches asked for it!"

The rest of the girls shrunk in fear.

Sakura started throwing pillows at them, each of them getting a direct hit on the face. Ino declared a pillow fight, and Temari, Ten-ten and Hinata joined in. It wasn't long before the room was filled with feathers.

_Buzz…Buzz!_

Everyone stopped and looked at the phone that was vibrating on the desk.

"_You have a text message from Uzumaki, Naruto,"_ an animated voice announced.

Sakura's green eyes widened. "Crap." She cursed.

"Grab the phone!" Temari commanded the other girls.

All of them ran for the phone, but Sakura was able to grab it first. She jumped out the window, and started to make a run for it on the rooftops.

"Get that phone!" Ino exclaimed.

You could see five figures running atop the roofs of Konoha, one had the lead.

_This is so embarrassing; I wish I never had this sleepover! It's freezing out here!_ Sakura thought, but she just kept on running.

Down below, unaware of the of the chase scene taking place overhead, all the guys were walking back to Naruto's house. They were talking about the girls.

"We should not talk about the girls like this; it is very rude." Lee reprimanded.

"Relax, it's not like they're going to fall out from the sky!" Kiba teased.

They heard someone yelling. "Ah, ouch, dammit, let go!" a girl's voice demanded. She sound really pissed and tired.

"What was that?" Naruto asked quietly. "It sounded like…"

They looked up, looking for where the noise was coming from.

"It's the girls!" Kankuro pointed to the roof top.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto mumbled.

"What the hell are they doing out here dressed like that?" Neji raised a brow.

Kiba squinted to see Hinata in her thin pajamas and white puppy slippers. He snickered. _That's so cute._ He thought.

All the three girls were pulling, pushing and shoving each other to reach for Sakura's pink flip phone that held the unopened message from the sapphire-eyed boy down with the others. Sakura pulled her phone from her best friend as hard as she could. She was able to pull it free, but alas, she lost her balance and fell off the edge.

Naruto readied himself to catch her and Sakura landed safely in his arms. "Sakura-chan… You okay?" He asked softly.

Without answering his question, she squirmed out of his arms, desperate to save her phone. She held it up as high as she could and tried again to keep it away from the other girls.

"What're they doing?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Beats me; she's your teammate." Shikamaru answered.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned, that's your teammate over there harassing mine!" Naruto pointed at Ino and yelled at Shikamaru's ear.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

Sakura lost her balance once more but luckily Naruto was fast enough to catch her again. She accidentally let go of her phone, and Shino caught it.

"New message," Shino read out loud.

"No, Shino don't read it!" Sakura begged.

"It's from Naruto," he announced.

"So that's why he looked happy while texting," Kiba whispered to Lee.

"Read it, Shino!" Ino exclaimed excitedly.

Shino flipped the phone open, revealing the screen and keypads and clicked _read_.

Sakura bit her lower lip and shut her eyes.

" 'Hi!' "Shino read aloud.

"What? That's it?" Ino exclaimed in disbelief then grabbed the phone. "It's true!"

"That's all?" Temari exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Yeah, look." Ino gave the phone to Temari and she read it. True enough. It had nothing else in the message.

"What the hell?" Sakura yelled facing Naruto. "You made me run across the _entire_ village just for _that_ message?" She was infuriated.

"Well, I didn't know that this would happen." Naruto replied innocently.

Everyone but Naruto sweat dropped.

Once they recovered, Kiba asked the girls, "So you guys chased each other in your pajamas to see if it was some type of lovey-dovey text message from Naruto?" he snickered.

"It would more likely be a really cheesy pick up line," Neji muttered. He took his long, black coat off and placed it over Ten-ten's bare shoulders. "You'll catch a cold… Gai will have my head if you get sick."

Naruto saw Sakura shiver and rub her arms for warmth.

"You're shivering," Naruto removed his orange jacket and held it up for it to be easier for Sakura to slip on.

"Thanks," she whispered.

The two of them were too occupied to notice that the others have scampered off and left them alone.

Naruto walked Sakura back to her house while the others followed shortly.

Ino, Temari, Ten-ten and Hinata first checked Sakura's room, but the two lovers weren't there so they went to the den. They saw Naruto's arms cradling Sakura as she drifted off into a sweet slumber.

The blond haired boy looked back as he heard the door creak open; he saw the girls peeping in with satisfied looks on their faces. "Shh…" he gently hushed their giggling, "she's sleeping. You guys really tired her out," he whispered then let out a warm smile.

"Right, sorry, we'll leave now." Ten-ten quietly shut the door; they let out a squeal.

"Did you see that? He had his arms around her!" Ino squealed louder.

Naruto heard the squeals and other comments from the other room and let out a silent chuckle before he kissed Sakura's smooth forehead.

"They know now," he whispred silently in to her ear.

"Know what?" Sakura moaned, burying her face deeper into his chest.

"That I love you."

* * *

**A/N: My best friend told me that she read the last three lines at four am in the morning, and after she did, she woke everyone up with her loud squealing and giggling. XD**

**I hope you guys liked it too. Please do drop a review, it makes me happy. =3**


End file.
